One Song, One Dance
by mysterywriter012
Summary: It is the Twentith anniversary of the hospital, and there is a dance in celebration. House reluctantly agrees to go. House hates dancing, but Cameron may change his opinion.


**Dancing.**

He hated to dance. He couldn't dance. Sure his inured leg was a factor, but that wasn't the real reason that he hated it so much. He didn't even know why he really hated it so much, he just did.

Something about the closeness of another body against his peeved him. Not to mention the nurse at the desk at the nurses station was going. Everytime House would walk by her desk to pick up a file to go to an unwanted clinic duty, she would giggle.

He got the feeling he should feel flattered, but he wasn't. Maybe it was the fact that she only showered once or twice a week, or that when she ate her chicken for lunch she would hack it up like a woodsman cutting up a tree.

He was getting ready for the big Hospital Dance with his friend, Dr. James Wilson.

The dance was going to be in the main lobby of the hospital. This was the hospital workers could have fun without waking up any of the patients.

House wouldn't mind that. When Cuddy asked him for his opinion on the celebration for the twentieth anniversary of the hospital, his idea was scooter races down the hallway followed by a private sleepover for him and Cuddy in her office.

She dismissed the idea, after giving him her classic 'There is something wrong with you' look.

"House, are you done yet?" Dr. Wilson asked, sticking his head into the room.

House adjusted his bowtie, looking in the mirror. "Wilson, I could have been getting dressed. I'm sorry to disappoint you, but…I don't want to ruin this friendship…" House said, before walking towards the door.

Wilson rolled his eyes. "What a disappointment. I'm going to go drown in my sorrows…" he said, locking the door handle.

House climbed into Wilson's car, and sighed.

"What do you say we just ditch? Go hide at Cuddy's house and hide in the closet. We can pop out at the right moment…" House suggested.

Wilson replied with a look, before starting the car. House scoffed. "Party pooper…" he said, folding his arms like a five year old.

"I'll kick you out of this car," Wilson said, with a playful glare. "Oh, please do. Then I can sit on my little can and ask for money. More money means more…money…" House said.

He took his Vicadon out of his pocket, swallowed two, and then put it back in his pocket. "You're not going to be doing that all night, are you?" Wilson asked.

"Oh please, that was just so I can survive this car ride with you…." House stated.

They arrived at the hospital about ten minutes later, and walked into the hospital.

"Wow, Cuddy really got this place in order…" Wilson said, amazed. He looked around at all the various decorations. It hardly looked like the lobby of the hospital.

House heard the clicking of heels approaching, and he closed his eyes.

"Let me guess, Cuddy….and yes…I am here and yes I took some drugs…" he said, before opening his eyes.

He saw Dr. Lisa Cuddy standing there with her arms folded. "Nice greeting, Greg…" she said. "Well, that's what I normally say every time you come to talk to me. Unless you wanted me to come with you to your office for that little private sleepover…" House said, with a smirk.

Cuddy shook her head, disgusted. "House…" she muttered, before walking away.

House looked over at Wilson with a smile. "What are you smiling for? You just got rejected…" Wilson stated.

House's smile widened slightly. "One for House, Zero for Wilson…" he said.

"One for House? She _rejected_ you. How do you get….why are we even doing this? Its like I'm back in seventh grade again…" Wilson said, shaking his head.

House smiled. "You mean first year in college? Because I'm pretty sure you were still prude in seventh grade," House snapped.

"You and let me guess, you weren't a virgin?" Wilson asked, rolling his eyes.

"Nope. That was third grade…" House said, before walking towards the line of chairs that was against the wall.

Wilson blinked a few times. "Third….no. He's lying…" he said, before walking over to where Dr. Cuddy was standing.

….

House had been sitting down for the past twenty minutes. The music was too loud, it was too crowded, and he was bored. He began to tap his cane against the ground, attempting to squash a fly that was crawling around.

"Hey," a soft voice said, just as he squished it.

House saw a pair of black shoes, with heels about four inches high, and toenails that were painted a light pink.

House slowly brought his gaze up, seeing that the person was wearing a black dress that stopped at mid-thigh. His eyes met Dr. Allison Cameron's eyes.

He took in what she was wearing. A semi-tight, little black halter dress. Her hair was half up and half down, her bangs were swept across her forehead.

He did think she looked beautiful, but he couldn't let her know that.

"Is it my birthday?" he asked, referring to the tightness of the dress.

Cameron raised her eyebrows, and blushed slightly. "I guess I should say….thanks…" she said.

House shrugged. "No. Thank You….its my birthday remember?" he asked.

Cameron shook her head. "You're not dancing," she stated simply.

"No, actually I am. I was dancing with this fly but then he tried to lead and got crushed by the wrath of my cane. That's why cripples shouldn't dance…accidents happen…" House said.

Cameron smiled slightly.

"Where is Chase?" House asked, before he could stop himself.

"Chase? I don't know….around. Where is Cuddy?" Cameron retorted.

"Probably….waiting for me in her office. We are having a sleepover tonight…" House replied.

Cameron stared at him for a second, before holding up her hand to him.

"Come on…" she said. House sighed. "I don't dance," he stated.

"One Dance," she said. House sighed, and continued to look into her eyes. It was only a matter of time before he felt guilty….there it was…

He sighed again, before shifting uncomfortably. "But I'm crippled…" he said. Cameron shrugged. "Lean on me, then…" she said. House stood up. "When I'm not strong?" he asked.

He placed his cane against the pillar, before turning to face her. He took her hand in his, and placed the other hand on her waist. "Are you going to be my friend? You going to help me carry on?" he asked.

Cameron smiled slightly. "I'll lead then…" she said. "Ah, ah , ah… you don't want to be like that fly do you?" House asked.

Cameron raised an eyebrow. "But you just said…"

"Cameron," he said, giving her a hard look. Cameron sighed. "Fine…" she said, with a sigh.

She felt House start the dance, and she followed him. He was actually a pretty decent dancer.

"Not bad for a crippled?" he asked. Cameron shook her head. "Not bad at all…" she said.

House smiled slightly. Maybe the feeling of another body close to his wasn't so bad after all. Especially if it was the body of Dr. Cameron or Dr. Cuddy.

House felt Cameron step forward and rest her head on House's shoulder, and House felt a slight shiver. He felt as if he should make her pull away, but he couldn't. It felt right.

House tilted his head down slightly, and inhaled her scent. _Strawberries_

House smiled slightly, and lifted his gaze to see a few jealous Doctors looking his way. Foreman was probably dancing with some doctor he had never seen before.

Which wasn't a surprise. He didn't socialize with many doctors in the hospital other than his team, Wilson and Cuddy.

He looked and saw Wilson dancing with…Dr. Cuddy.

House narrowed his eyes slightly, and Wilson shrugged. Cuddy had her head on Wilson's shoulder as well. Wilson gave him a wink, his hand on Cuddy's waist holding up a finger. _One for me._

House smirked, before sliding his hand down to the small of Cameron's back, and she gasped slightly. Wilson raised his eyebrows in slight challenge.

House smiled, before looking back down at Cameron. She was looking up at him.

"The song is almost over…." She said.

House shrugged. "Yea?" he asked. "You probably want to stop…" Cameron continued.

"Are you kidding? I'm having too much fun. Let's keep dancing…" House said, and Cameron smiled before resting her head on his shoulder again.

House looked over at Wilson, and sighed. He turned so his back was to Wilson. He didn't need to play games with Wilson.

This was a dance for him and Cameron. It wasn't going to be about who was getting further with their 'date'. He was going to enjoy it for who it was with.

It was going to be about him, and the doctor he had in his arms…Dr. Allison Cameron.


End file.
